


骑着飞机上高速

by AliasIuris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: ①女士香烟，皮衣与旅馆故事设定为安德森仿生人还未出场，康纳作为底特律的警探卧底进入红冰的肆虐区，卧底身份为站街，900作为他的弟弟也是实习的巡警，两兄弟误打误撞上床的狗血故事。草莓味也是我的恶趣味他们不属于我，他们属于QD设定详情请见《糖果与鞭子》②下水道密辛耶利哥还在起义时期但已经把康纳策反，就在康纳回模控中心请【同化】求同类时被已经安装了触手的900堵在下水道里的毫无逻辑的肉触手！！！产卵注意！！！③龙新娘设定是900和康纳免费后，900觉察到自己的不适，他在查阅和思考后得到自己将要发情的结论，并邀请康纳和他一起上山度过这段时间，康纳答应他了，等到备好蓝血的康纳在巨大的巢里打着滚，900此时却因为发情变回了原形于是他们疯狂做了个爽。【我只是想写双根而已】





	骑着飞机上高速

巡警900X站街卧底51

【安德森仿生人还未出场】

街角新来了一位，站街的暗娼，据说姿色与技术皆属上乘，30块能买个销魂夜的买卖，只怕没有男人会拒绝，在现在这个世界，性爱仿生人早就不是什么新鲜差事，可还是有些人喜欢人类的躯体，他们害怕蓝色的体液沾污自己的身体，即使那些釱会在半小时后蒸发到没有丝毫痕迹，这些人是购买男妓和雏妓的主力军，他们享受的不是性爱本身，而是他们将这份苦差事强加在只能靠出卖皮肉的皮囊上，得到的抗拒会大大愉悦他们的大脑皮层，释放过多的多巴胺，如果此时再来上一只红冰，那就再好不过了。  
这就催生了暗娼的红冰渠道，他们会想尽一切方法去取得顾客的喜悦，好让自己在压上他们满是脂肪的肚子时多给哪怕一美元的小费。

900今天接到的任务是作为巡警在这片街道巡逻，顺便对可以的暗娼交易点进行排查与记录，这些记录会被整合上传到档案库作为资料，也许还能抓到一两个胆大的交易者——他们总是喜欢铤而走险。  
“······”  
900低头又抬头，好像在确认面前站立的是不是他的哥哥，他的榜样。

可是那个人的食指和中指夹着的女士香烟，被烟幕萦绕的涂着眼影的褐色双眸，以及半遮半漏的渔网衫和高筒靴都昭示着他可能不是自己的哥哥。

自己的哥哥怎么会是这般模样呢？他此时应该坐在办公室里的办公桌前，等着阿曼达女士下达任务，他一概把那写任务称呼为“无聊的命令”，他晓得即使康纳听见了也不会指责他，最严厉的行动无非是任凭青白的手指捂住他的嘴唇，可他知道，他多么想舔舐那双骨节分明的手指，即使上面会有磨出的枪茧，太过操劳而变粗的肌肤，然而他不能。

他的幻想就像17岁时赤身裸体的他趴在镜子前对着镜子呜咽出康纳的名字一样不可告人，那些不切实际的旖旎早就该被冲进下水道与污渍混合的不分你我，指尖的可视见白浊可以被水流清洗掉，但是看不见的呢？

那个长着与自己哥哥别无二致的脸的人发现他了。他指间的香烟发出昏暗的青雾，快要吸完了，烟头被丢在地上，跳跃了几个跟头，高跟鞋的鞋跟落在地面上，清脆的哒哒声像掰开一整块的果皮，那个人的头颅伸进900所在的车窗，被玻璃窗挤压的胸部露出两个粉红色的肉粒，900忘记了屏息，劣质香水与淡淡的香烟味夹杂着甜腻的化妆品的味道一并呼在900的鼻尖，“今晚你买我吧？”  
900鬼使神差地下车，跟在那个人的后面，近看才能发现那个人穿的是黑色的皮质短裤，露出形状姣好的腿部弧线，结实的肌肉掩在黑色光亮的皮衣里，身形与900相比还是有些瘦小，900收回了审视的视线，窥视哥哥的错觉带给他一种奇异的背德与错乱感，他已然承认了自己对于哥哥的冲动，而他却无法直视这份欲望，这个人的出现对他而言就像是潘多拉的盒子，或者伊甸园里那只嘴滑奸诈的蛇————理智与道德的绳索牵绊住了他，将他的欲望紧锁在自以为是的深渊，直到无主的钥匙找到了他，开启了他，将那些禁锢在黑暗里的龌龊捧了出来，双手饱胀的污秽之物在新鲜的空气里挣扎撕扯。

身前的那个人停下了，900差些撞上那个人线条分明的脊背上，蝴蝶骨凸出的弧线如同一条洁白的蛇，那个人背着900说“到了。”他们已经来到了很是偏僻的一家小型旅馆，阴暗的小旅馆的地板里散发出霉菌的味道和汗渍的酸味

那个人眼角的黑色眼影融化在青烟里，修长的脖颈下若隐若现的皮肤掩藏在黑色的渔网衫里，900突然觉得不能再看下去了，他害怕地别过脸，可是面前的人却把他的这种行为看作是后悔的预兆“你还做不做？不做我就找下家去了，不要在这里浪费我的时间，我可不比你这种平常人家的少爷。”900似乎思考了很久，他努力把胃部涌起来的酸水吞咽回去，直到900慢吞吞坐到床上，那个人屈膝也上了床，皮夹克已经脱下，露出满身的渔网丝质衣物，900努力嗅闻那个人身上飘来的劣质香水味，指尖残留的一点点的烟草和白暂手指上黑色的指甲油每一样都提醒身为弟弟的900：

那不是你的哥哥。

 

900的手指僵硬地跟着身上人的手指移动，身上人跨坐在自己身上，更不要提这个人还长着一张哥哥的脸。900几乎听不到自己的心跳声了，巡警的外套被脱下，直到露出里面的白色衬衫，扣子因为惊慌早就顺着手指崩掉几颗，露出衬衫下被捂得严严实实的皮肤，900想要阻止身上人的行动，那人却突然停下手来，“你还是个雏儿？”900掩盖在窘迫下的脸终于被撕开了一丝裂缝，“不做了，”900的齿缝里努力挤出几个蚊哼一样的字眼，那个人的眉眼也开始模糊起来，900刚要起身，又被摁了下去，他惊诧地看到身上的人手在自己已经露出的胸膛上游弋，黑色的指甲油晃着眼睛，900这才发现自己硬的不能再硬了。

身上人俯下身，900感觉到一些湿润的触感，他马上就意识到，有人在舔他————那个人抬起头，湿润殷红的舌尖留下一串蜿蜒的水迹————要我教教你吗，小家伙？

对于900而言，第一次的确不是太愉悦，那个人摁住自己的力道一时没有让900挣脱阻止这场可笑的闹剧，900只能任凭那个人骑在自己身上不停地亲吻，900嘴唇上的触感湿润且温暖，就像他曾经做过的最为旖旎春梦里哥哥嘴唇的触感一样，微小的电流流经四肢百骸，直冲腹部，900的腹部发紧，下身很快蓬起了一个小小的帐篷，那个人的手还在床头柜里翻搅，想要找什么东西，900不知道，他的本能让他沉浸在这个黏稠的吻里，连呼吸都带着草莓的甜味————等等，甜味？

那个人迅速把900推开，900心里涌上来一阵失落，那个人擦擦嘴角溢出的涎水，嘴角的笑意慢慢荡开，“别这么心急啊。”

接着他用牙咬开了劣质避孕套的包装，粉红色的包装纸被迅速丢在了一边，甜腻的草莓味香气混合着劣质香精的气味冲进鼻腔，差点把900熏得咳嗽，那个人拉开900的拉链，已经有些黏腻的前液沾湿了内裤，900看到那个人骨节分明的手指握住自己阳具时就感觉自己好像要射了，而后面那个人做出来的事情更加令人血脉贲张，他将套套从上至下缓缓套住自己的阳具，膨胀的肉刃撑起套子的褶皱，那个人笑了笑，脱下的皮裤被迅速扔到自己看不到的床下，和那条可怜的裤子相依相偎去了。

等到900插进去，那个人的内腔湿润，与900一开始设想的情况很不相同，他越来越笃定这不过是他荷尔蒙过盛引发的春梦，说不定他清醒的身体还在办公室里沉睡，而康纳会给他盖上一层薄毯的现实情况，就连疯子有时都会把现实与妄想分开，900只是一个普通人，他无力地程度又上了几个台阶，那些深入骨髓的欲望将他的灵魂啃食到渣都不剩，剩下的只是可怜的皮囊，一个维持着“好弟弟”“好学生”的可怜皮囊，他一时间分不清究竟是自己身上的这个人还是自己更可怜一些，一个靠出卖灵魂，一个靠出卖肉体，合算的买卖，他不是一个好商人，可是他已经心动了。

900狠下心来，即使他明白此时再向前探出一步明天的自己会悔不当初，然而又有什么是重要的吗？那个人的脸又开始变得清晰了，900能够清晰地数出那些痣在哪里————有些甚至在背上。900射的很快，大概第一次都很快，那个人甚至都没有动几下，靠着那张与自己哥哥相差无几的脸就高潮的这个事实让900尝到了苦涩的恶果，但是那个人没有嘲笑他，他一把撸下了900已经软下来的套子，色情地舔了几下嘴唇，仿佛刚刚还没有做尽兴一样地舔上那根已经疲软的肉根，900试图挣扎再次未果，900看到那个人露出的白色牙龈衬着粉红色的舌根，几乎有种要把他吸干的错觉，等到不应期过去，那个人起身，双腿卡住他的腰，对着他再次坐了下去——破开的肠肉挽留住抽插的肉棒，之前留在身体深处的润滑液顺着交合处慢慢溢出，900尝到了那条蛇所承诺的禁果，如此甜美而绝望，散发著腐烂的馥郁，900的手摁住那个人挣扎出的双臂，被抓挠的床单上流出烟草的臭气，900又有些不悦，他反手将那个人困在了自己与床单之间，那个人发间的香水味被印在床单里，随着喘息与呻吟留给下一位的可怜虫，没有人知道这里曾经有个少年燃烧了自己的灵魂，也没有人会知道有人为了这个亲吻卸下了自己的全部铠甲。

900随着高潮呢喃出几个字，他吻上那个人的嘴唇，唇齿交缠间发出黏稠又腻人的水声，将几个字彻底塞进那个人的嘴里，发出模糊的吱吱呜呜声。

“哥哥”，那个人猛地一颤，随着肠道的痉挛而攀上了高潮。

模模糊糊间，900听到那个人的声音嘶哑，几乎可以预见到充血的咽喉在喉头滚动，滚烫的触感贴在脖颈处大声唱着狂欲的赞歌，那个人低下头，额间的碎发随着微风洒落在自己露出的肩膀上“小弟弟，以后可不要来回顾我的生意啦，这次就算给你特别优惠。”

醒来后床边的位置是空的，阳光照在900的身上，他第一次觉得自己仿佛做错了事，无措地揪紧床上的床单。

等到再次见到康纳，康纳已经完成了红冰的卧底行动，局里的大家都称赞康纳的办案能力，900的脚底发冷，他发觉有些东西已然不可改变，甚至已经在心里蔓延扎根，想吐的冲动冲昏了他的头脑，900向阿曼达匆匆请了假便跑回了家，他甚至没有来得及去搭理盖文警探的无理挑衅。

 

900踏进家时，底特律的天色已晚，浴室里的水声挑拨他的神经，等到水声停下，康纳的声音透过层层雾气穿过耳膜“弟弟，帮我拿一下毛巾。”

900走进康纳的起居室，小时候他曾经在这里度过无数个要求一起睡的要求，他打开衣柜，毛巾挂在衣架上，整齐平整到没有一丝皱褶，900这才意识到在康纳不在家时都是自己在干这些事，等到他取下毛巾，想要关门时，压在黑暗里的衣物让他有些疑惑，之前打扫时并没有看见那件衣服···那是···？900取出那件被折叠的衣服，是一件皮衣，上面还有些许被撕破的渔网衣挂在上面，缺口还残留着劣质的草莓香精味。

 

“弟弟？”康纳的声音在帘子后响着，像是好奇900为什么这么久还没有把毛巾拿过来的事实，回声透过闷闷的水汽散发到各个角落，900应声“我马上就来，哥哥。”

 

900抬头，眸子里的银灰色像蛰伏了一头狼，撕咬的笼子已经被主人打开了，剩下的事情，大概要问饥饿的狼心里要怎么面对丰富的猎物吧。

 

仿生龙X仿生龙骑士】

设定是900和康纳免费后，900觉察到自己的不适，他在查阅和思考后得到自己将要发情的结论，并邀请康纳和他一起上山度过这段时间，康纳答应他了，等到备好蓝血的康纳在巨大的巢里打着滚，900此时却因为发情变回了原形于是他们疯狂做了个爽

【我只是想写双根而已】

900觉得有什么在腹部灼烧，无法纾解的潮热使腹部发紧，发出几近愉悦的低吼，900好奇地看着眼前这个貌似只有自己半只前爪这么大的人类，为什么这个人类会出现在自己的巢里？因为形体变化而变形的躯体膝盖后折，后肢在坚实的石块上打磨，磨出白灰色的巨大划痕，900哼了一声，赌气一样地去抓那个被自己掠来的人类，人类没有丝毫的惊慌，反而伸出双手，抱住900的巨大吻部，吻部尖状小小的部分接触到人类的怀里，几乎已经把人类的怀抱塞满，可是人类却没有丝毫惊慌的模样，还在对自己说“你这样太大了，我可没有办法。”

900的瞳孔变细成细细的一条竖线，哼着扒了扒人类脚边的碎石，哗啦啦的白色石末散落在脚边，900这才发现自己还靠在人类的怀里，连忙晃了晃脑袋地挣脱出来。

直到900变成人形，他才稍稍找回一点之前的神志，薄纱遮挡住龙形变化为人形的躯体，露出皮下若隐若现的鳞片，大量的黄金碎饰挂在额前生出的双角上，900努力开口，然而只发出了啊啊呜呜的单字音节，看来发情已经把900的神志吞噬到几乎只存留下一点点关于的本能，剩下的只有无尽的欲望。

 

900花了好久，才把头上那些轻盈的薄纱搭上额间伸展出的角上，那些薄纱是某种仪式的必需品，象征着龙连接的礼成，就连角之间胡乱搭就的黄金碎饰也是为了提醒龙——

薄纱贴在900的脸颊上，显现出一种奇异而错乱的美，900把康纳扑进康纳身后的柔软草巢里，柔软的干草并不扎人，摸起来厚实而蓬松，900蹭了蹭康纳的脸颊，康纳的嗓音有些颤抖了，900想要解开覆盖住康纳身体的衣服，却发现衣服早就在自己的力气下碎成一片又一片的破布，康纳想要起身把这些之前还是自己衣服的碎布掸干净，伸出手又被900抓住手腕，动弹不得。

 

厚实的草垫把两人之间的空隙缩小到最少，900俯下身，挖出木盒里的软膏，油膏散发出油脂的香味，900机械地向康纳身体的深处捅进第一根手指，油膏遇热很快融化在康纳的肠道里，康纳抚慰地抚摸900脊背处已经张开的鳞片，情动或者情绪激烈时会从鳞片的缝隙里散发出奇怪的硫磺味，和900嘴里的味道如出一辙，康纳的腿夹在石壁和900中间，已经有些麻了，他扭动着想要换个稍微舒服点的姿势，900此时已经把第二根手指插了进去，带着一丝不耐烦的神气，康纳吃痛，搂抱着900的双臂不自觉地放松了些许，900粗糙的舌面舔舐康纳脖子处的薄肉，他很喜欢碰触那里，康纳的味道让他安心，可是再多注意一点，脖子下挂着的坠子上留有老男人的气息这一点他很不喜欢。

 

康纳抱住900的脖颈，享受着难得的温存，在安德森家，一旦900靠近他1米以内，汉克总会拿着扫帚打扫一样地拍在900的头上，美名其曰有脏东西，但就连镇上的富勒都能看出来，他对康纳保护过头了，他保护康纳的样子就像一只暴躁的老母鸡，当然，拿着机枪的那种。

勃起的肉柱撑起的薄纱已经洇开了一层水痕，康纳没用很大的力气把那些布料拂走，突然，康纳发现有什么地方不一样。

勃起的地方有两处，水痕也有两处，900有两根。

抬头只能看见900困惑的目光看着自己。康纳因为紧张而不得不吞咽了一下，两根对他而言还是有些太大了，900沉下腰，不顾康纳的挣扎，将两根一并塞进了温柔乡里，康纳身体的深处。

康纳只能抗拒般推着900的胸膛，肠道挤压两根肉柱的力度还是比一根小得多，900不舍地去亲吻康纳的嘴唇，那里已经因为快感张开，露出湿漉漉的热气与呻吟，900觉得这些也是自己的宝物，他是不会让这些宝物溜出去的，于是他张嘴将康纳的呻吟尽数吞下，舌面挤压在一起互相摩擦到发烫，已然缺氧的康纳推开900的脸颊，让他能够在这场马拉松中保持呼吸，900扳回康纳的下巴，直到康纳快要昏迷过去才松开手，或者说爪子，尖利的爪子此刻却很温柔，即使动作强硬到扳回康纳的下巴，可还是没有损害到康纳分毫，不如说这是本能还是一种变态的保护欲？900上面温柔地亲吻，下面的动作可是一点也不温柔，每次都撞向康纳的那个敏感点，几乎要把康纳全身舔遍，康纳的双腿卡住900的腰肢，承受着每一次的进攻，两根撞击肉棒把肉壁的褶皱全部撑满，康纳觉得疼痛，但那份疼痛又是愉悦的——他任凭900将他拉回撞击圈，黏稠腻人的水声在空荡的洞穴里回响着，终于，康纳射了，吐出的浊液沾湿了干爽的草垫，可是900还没有射，只顾着一昧低头猛干，康纳刚刚射过的小兄弟又颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，900把他翻了个身，让他能够趴在草垫上承受自己的撞击，穴肉开始挽留那两根膨大的阳具，因为充血已经开始泛红，900觉得身下仿佛变成了一块任意揉捏的饼胚，然而美味的馅料还在里面，900是在切开它，让里面多汁的奶油随着眼泪一起流出来。

 

900抱住已经晕过去的康纳，将头埋到康纳的颈窝里，康纳的皮肤上还残留着硫磺的气味，900心满意足地蹭了蹭，康纳的身上已经有了自己的气味和痕迹，过不了多久他们就会有很多只小龙了，900这么想着。


End file.
